1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a headlight indicator for a motor vehicle, and more particularly to a headlight indicator which will provide visual proof that a motor vehicle headlight is lit even in the daytime.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In many areas the law requires, and elsewhere prudence dictates, that a motorcycle headlight should be lit whenever the vehicle is operated. When it is dark the beam of the headlight is readily visible to the operator, but in the daytime it is difficult for the operator to determine whether the headlight is switched on, or even if it is switched on, whether it is operating. Many motorcycle operators have developed the habit of leaning forward to place their hand in front of the headlight for a visual indication of its operation. It is evident that this habit causes the operator to move into a position not contemplated in the design of the motorcycle and one which is awkward if not hazardous.
Automobiles have had visual indicators for the operation of lights such as turn signals in the passenger compartment and on the top of the fenders. Such visual indicators have been installed in the vehicle when it was constructed and are not readily installed on existing vehicles as a modification or improvement. When automobile headlights are used during the day, for safety or because of inclement weather, the operator may have no visible indication that the lights are on, and so park the car leaving the lights on. Even at night, when the automobile is equipped with two or more headlights, it is difficult to discern that one headlight is not working so that replacement of a nonoperative headlight may be unduly delayed.
Other motor vehicles such as snowmobiles or the like have headlights which may be lit during the day, but visible evidence that the headlights are lit is not available on the vehicles.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a motor vehicle headlight indicator which will provide to the operator a visual indication of the operation of the headlight.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a motor vehicle headlight indicator which can be installed without the use of tools or the need for modifying the motor vehicle in any respect.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a motor vehicle headlight indicator which is so inexpensive that cost will not deter its use.